Pour éclairer les Ténèbres
by seraphine13
Summary: pourquoi y a t-il eu les guerres contre Hadès? Comment arrêter les guerres? résumé nul, désolée, T pour la fin de la fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour éclairer les Ténèbres**

**Chapitre un : éclairer une bougie**

C'est bon, on peut y aller ? Le ton était enjoué.

Non. Le ton était désolé au-delà des mots et du temps.

Mais ils ont gagné.

Mais il n'est pas tombé.

Je veux le voir ! Le ton était colérique.

Pas encore…

Un jour ? Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux.

Bien sûr. N'oublie pas qui tu es ! Le ton se voulait joyeux.

Je sais…L'enfant quitta le miroir d'eau qui reflétait la bataille d'Elysion pour aller jouer. L'adulte se pencha au-dessus à son tour, et regarda une dernière fois Athéna et ses cinq chevaliers divins quitter les Enfers. Une larme solitaire vint troubler le reflet de la vasque.

…Et le temps passe…Le deuil des morts se fait…les blessés guérissent…Le Sanctuaire est reconstruit et modernisé…Et Zeus, du haut de son trône, est courroucé. Le tonnerre gronde sur l'Olympe, les tempêtes se déchainent, l'Eclair déchire et fend le ciel.

En la montagne sacrée, les douze olympiens sont réunis, et trois d'entre eux voient s'abattre sur eux les foudres de leur roi, de leur frère, de leur père.

-Cela suffit maintenant ! Vous deviez vous entre-aider, et tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est vous battre contre les humains. Notre devoir est de les aider à s'élever à être meilleurs, non à les exterminer, dit-il en regardant Hadès et Poséidon d'œil mauvais, ni à nous entretuer, dit-il à l'égard de sa fille Athéna. Maintenant, les guerres c'est fini.

-Mais…protestèrent les trois dieux.

-SILENCE ! Son cri avait fait trembler marbres et colonnes. Je vais vous laisser deux ans pour signer un traité de paix. Durant ce temps, je veux que vous trouviez un terrain d'entente, et pour vous y aider, je veux que chacune de vos armées soit ressuscitée. C'est bien clair. Hadès ?

-Oui mon frère, limpide comme du cristal.

-Poséidon, Athéna ?

-Oui.

-J'ai une question père. Où se feront les tractations ?

Le dieu regarda sa fille avec un grand sourire.

-Eh bien justement, commencez par là, arrangez-vous, c'est votre paix, pas la mienne.

Ridant la surface du miroir d'eau, l'enfant regarda sa mère, le visage triste.

-C'est pas encore gagné hein ? Dit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

-Regarde qui attend dans le jardin ! dit la femme en lui montrant une autre scène.

-Whaaa ! On peut aller les voir ? Demanda l'enfant émerveillée.

-Tu le peux. _Et peut-être en même temps, donneras-tu un coup de pouce au destin_, pensa la femme en souriant.

-Oh, merci maman !

L'enfant fit un rapide câlin à sa mère, et se téléporta dans les jardins de l'Olympe. Là, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec des dryades qui s'amusaient entre elles.

-Vous voulez jouer avec nous majesté ?

-Non merci ! Un autre jour, je vais voir quelqu'un !

-Qui ? Demandèrent-elles en cœur.

-C'est un secret ! Et elle se mit à courir, les dryades à ses trousses, hilares. Elle arriva enfin à son but : les spectres d'Hadès, qui attendaient que la réunion de leur maitre avec les onze autres olympiens se termine. Et un en particulier, assit sur un rocher, au soleil, entouré de ses fairies. Myu du Papillon de l'étoile terrestre de l'enchantement, attaché au service direct de sa mère.

L'enfant arriva à bout de souffle, les joues rosies par la course, au beau milieu de tous ces spectres réunis : Rhadamanthe, Eaque, Minos, Rune, Valentine, Kagaho et Myu.

-Au secours ! Elles veulent m'attraper, dit-elle en grimpant sur le pauvre spectre ailé, qui se demandait, ahuri, ce qui lui arrivait.

-Majesté, ne nous faites pas passer pour des gorgones ! Pouffèrent-elles.

Myu se saisit précautionneusement de la clandestine sur son dos, qui continuait de s'agiter, et la mit devant lui. Quelle surprise ! Il faillit la lâcher. Il avait en face de lui, dans ses bras, une….réplique miniature de sa majesté Hadès. Mise à part les yeux….elle avait les yeux d'un vert aussi profond qu'une forêt sans âge, comme ceux…de sa majesté Perséphone.

-Bonjour Myu ! Sourit-elle alors qu'un fairy se posait sur le bout de son nez, et qu'elle le regarda en louchant.

_Petit papillon des ténèbres_

_Dit moi où sont les années passées ?_

_Que sont devenues mes fleurs ?_

_Que devient le Seigneur des Terres froides ?_

_Que devient son armée des Ombres ?_

_Les fleurs sont fanées et abandonnées_

_Et ils errent l'âme en peine_

_Pleurant le départ de leur reine_

_Qui te dit qu'elle est partie ?_

_Elle n'est plus revenue._

_Et si elle ne pouvait pas revenir…_

-C'est joli ce que tu dis, mais c'est triste, dit Myu qui avait entendu la conversation.

-C'est la vérité, répondit l'enfant.

-La…elle…Elle…

-Depuis 2000 ans.

-Combien ? Hurlèrent tous les spectres, qui suivaient eux aussi l'échange et observaient cette étrange enfant. Ils se rendaient compte que la date coïncidait avec le début des guerres saintes.

Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se leva, et étendit ses ailes, qu'elle avait rétractées dans son dos.

-Je m'excuse, mais je dois partir. Maman va s'inquiéter. Au revoir !

Et elle partit, avec un fairy sur son épaule.

-Maman ? Attends ! Hurla Myu.

Elle se retourna, et embrassa le fairy, qui devint d'un blanc lumineux.

-Pardon, j'allais partir avec ton ami…dit-elle désolée. Elle étendit alors son cosmos, et disparut, retournant chez sa mère et sa grand-mère, les déesses Perséphone et Déméter.

Le papillon retourna auprès de son maître, lui délivrant au passage un mot de l'enfant.

"Toi le héraut de ma mère, par ce papillon soit le premier à éclairer les Ténèbres. Il me permettra de voir et entendre."

Revenue chez elle, l'enfant vit sa mère l'attendre dans le hall du temple.

-Maman, je pourrais bientôt aller chez marraine Athéna ?


	2. Chapter 2

Nota bene : l'histoire est racontée essentiellement du point de vue de l'enfant, ce qui peut expliquer que parfois vous n'ayez pas tous les points de vu. Si certains vous intéresse, dites-le moi, je verrai si l'inspiration me permet de les écrire. Bonne lecture, et pensez à mettre un petit commentaire, positif ou négatif.

**Chapitre 2 : faire tomber les étoiles.**

Quelques mois ont passé. Les négociations ont un peu avancé : Poséidon reconnait ne plus devoir créer d'ingérence sur Terre, les ports et les littoraux seront en contrepartie du ressort des deux divinités. A la surface, la paix est acquise par Athéna, à la grande satisfaction de Zeus. Cependant, dans les entrailles de la Terre, Hadès fulmine. Il veut retrouver sa reine, et pour cela, il est catégorique, il veut un droit de passage sur les terres protégées par Athéna, ce à quoi elle se refuse obstinément, sans lui expliquer pourquoi.

Il enrage, les Enfers et les spectres en font les frais. Il règne autour du dieu du monde des morts une aura de désolation et d'agonie malsaine.

Les juges sont affligés, les spectres ternes. Seul Myu patiente. Il attend le retour de sa reine, recréé ses jardins, même si ses collègues n'y croient pas, malgré leur rencontre. Et sans le savoir, Myu éclairait les Ténèbres, perturbant ainsi la solitude et le désespoir d'Hadès. Et seule Pandore se réjouissait…

-Allez maman, dépêche-toi. Elle nous attend, je veux la voir !

-Mais oui, sourit Perséphone. Et ne t'inquiète pas…ta marraine ne va pas s'envoler.

-Je sais ! Mais je suis tellement contente de la revoir.

Elles arrivèrent avec leur suite d'hiver dans un Sanctuaire sous la neige.

-Waouh ! Alors c'est çà la neige ? C'est trop beau. Dit la petite en se jetant sur la couche blanche et duveteuse. C'est tout doux !

Perséphone rigola devant la spontanéité des réactions de sa fille, et pleura intérieurement, devant le fait qu'elle ne grandissait pas, qu'elle ne grandissait plus, attendant son père, pour qu'il la connaisse enfant. Athéna les attendait aux arènes. Quand elles arrivèrent, la petite se précipita dans les bras de sa marraine, sous le regard incrédule et choqué des chevaliers, les cinq divins en tête…

-Marraine, tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi ma chérie.

-Dis, on pourra finir notre partie d'échecs ce soir ?

-Tu es sûre de vouloir encore perdre une fois ?

-Pfft…me suis entrainée en 14 ans…avec tonton Apollon et tatie Artémis.

-Oh…alors tu as du faire des progrès.

Dans le même temps, elle envoya un message télépathique à tout le Sanctuaire. _Cette enfant est ma filleule, elle est sous ma protection. Hors de question qu'il ait un accident sous le simple prétexte de sa ressemblance avec son père. J'espère avoir été bien claire et bien comprise_ dit-elle d'un ton assez féroce. L'enfant avait déjà bien assez souffert. Tous les chevaliers s'inclinèrent, n'ayant jamais vu leur déesse avoir un tel comportement…guerrier.

Franchissant la porte des Enfers devant le Styx, la délégation qui suivait Hadès se rendit compte une fois de plus qu'aux Enfers, les souvenirs de l'enfant s'estompaient, s'effaçaient, pour ne ressurgir qu'une fois la porte de nouveau passée en direction du monde des vivants, un monde rempli de Lumière (ce qui faisait beaucoup rire et pleurer l'enfant, quand elle entendait les conversations des juges énervés, ainsi que de leurs subordonnés. Surtout Kagaho, qu'est ce qu'il était drôle !). Etrange…surtout que seul Myu se rappelait d'elle, et que le papillon qu'elle avait touché, devenu blanc, n'était pas mort, contrairement aux autres fairies. Sa longévité était accrue.

Ils se rendirent au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, pour une fois de plus que la demande de leur Seigneur soit acceptée. Hadès s'était déplacé en personne, accompagné des dieux jumeaux, des trois juges, et de leurs proches subordonnés. Tous étaient terrifiés. Hadès ferait-il un esclandre comme il semblait être prêt à le faire, et le laissait entendre…

Quand ils arrivèrent, l'enfant, malgré sa joie de savoir son père si proche depuis plusieurs jours, fut cachée au Treizième Temple avec sa mère, tout le temps que la délégation fut présente. Alors que les négociations stagnaient, comme d'habitude, rongeant le peu de patience qu'Hadès avait encore en lui, une délégation marine, avec Poséidon en tête, vint pour tenter de calmer et raisonner le Dieu gouvernant le Monde souterrain.

Alors que la petite jouait avec quelques nymphes dans le jardin du Treizième, un fairy vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Ben ! S'exclama t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu devrais être avec Myu ! Aller, va le rejoindre, dit-elle en l'embrassant, le faisant passer du rouge sang au blanc le plus pur. Elle gloussa. Myu allait sûrement s'inquiéter, se poser mille questions, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était son rôle après tout…

Et en effet, quand Myu vit revenir son petit protégé ailé en pleines tractations, il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, comme tous ses pairs, avant de cacher le petit insecte des yeux de son Seigneur.

Cela faisait des jours que les négociations trainaient, sans avancer d'un iota. Tous étaient épuisés physiquement et mentalement, à bout de nerf.

L'enfant s'était échappée de la surveillance de sa mère et de sa suite de printemps, pour observer son père, qu'elle connaissait maintenant par la voix. Elle le vit à travers un miroir d'eau, essuyer un nouveau refus de sa marraine, et dire cette terrible phrase :

« Jamais ! Tant que les étoiles brilleront, jamais je ne renoncerais. »

Le cœur vide, les yeux secs d'avoir déjà trop pleuré, elle sorti, et hurla d'un cri de désespoir à glacer le sang.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas renoncer Oh Père, et bien je t'y pousserais. QUE LES ETOILES TOMBENT » Ordonna t-elle.

Et les étoiles tombèrent, et la Lumière dans les cœurs s'éteignit, et l'Humanité cria sa peur aux dieux, d'avoir perdu la Lumière, malgré les feux, éclairant les foyers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Porter la Lumière.**

Les dieux eux-mêmes ressentirent cette extinction, et arrêtèrent les tractations.

-Que signifie… ! Hurla Hadès, avant d'être arrêté par une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Ma fille ! La peine du monde en deux mots, résumant l'agonie d'une mère devant la détresse de son enfant.

Perséphone courut jusqu'au lieu où semblait pulser le cosmos erratique de sa fille exsangue, son jeune corps luttant contre la Lumière de l'Univers qu'elle avait englouti et contenait, des plaies béantes s'ouvrant de partout, et de terribles convulsions le saisissant.

Entre deux crises, elle expliqua d'une voix faible à sa mère qui la regardait le regard suppliant : « Il fallait le faire ».

La mère prit dans ses bras le corps de sa fille, et le porta jusque dans la salle où les dieux étaient réunis, Athéna finissant d'ordonner à tous les membres du Sanctuaire de se rassembler aux arènes, et les soutenant de son cosmos dans cette tâche. Perséphone se dirigea vers son époux, et déposa sa fille sur une table, face à lui. Maintenant la rencontre était possible, même dans de si tristes circonstances. Le regardant avec froideur et tristesse, elle gronda :

-Hadès, qu'as-tu fais ? Car une réaction aussi disproportionnée de sa fille n'avait pu être provoquée que par une réflexion de son père. Qu'as-tu fait, répéta t-elle comme un couperet. Qu'as-tu dis ?

Les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait de retrouver sa femme dans de telles circonstances, avec sa fille, Hadès ne su que répondre. Sa femme avait eu un enfant ? Leur enfant, au vu de sa ressemblance ? Elle ne l'aimait donc plus ? C'était pour çà qu'elle ne venait plus. Il était intérieurement mort. Devant son manque manifeste de réaction, Perséphone perdit patience.

-Qu'as-tu fait à notre enfant ?

-Notre…

-Oui notre ! dit-elle en tapant des poings sur la table où la vie de son enfant s'échappait.

-Je ne savais pas, dit-il déboussolé.

-Cela fait 2000 ans que tu nous refuses le passage.

Dans les arènes, les chevaliers attendaient, tous serrés les uns contre les autres, eux-aussi, humains, subissant l'influence de la perte de Lumière. Plus que les autres toutefois, Marine et Aiolia avaient dépassés le stade de la terreur. Marine était à terme, et le travail débutait.

-Mon bébé, murmura t-elle en portant ses mains sur son ventre, en un inutile geste de protection.

Et au Treizième temple, l'enfant de Perséphone entendit la détresse du fœtus à naitre, et ouvrit les yeux.

-Un innocent a besoin de moi. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Non, ordonna Perséphone. Son enfant devait rester ici.

-Mais maman, grand-mère Héra ne sera pas contente si je détruis un couple heureux, ni tantine Aphrodite, se justifia t-elle, avec difficulté.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Demanda Hadès, à son tour inquiété par cette enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-On a voulu ! Expliqua nerveusement l'enfant, mais on a été bloqué par ton paillasson quand on a voulu passer, dit-elle avec hargne.

-Paillasson ? Questionna t-il en la regardant, comprenant soudain qui elle était, et porta avec colère son regard vers Pandore, libérant toutes les mémoires de cette dernière, malgré ses cris de douleur.

-Pandore, quand l'arc de triomphe a été construit, as-tu bien fait ce que je t'ai ordonné ? As-tu bien placé à l'intérieur de la construction une mèche des cheveux de Perséphone, ainsi qu'un miroir de Lumière pour la guider ?

Pleurant, elle expliqua :

-Mon Seigneur, mon frère, l'amour que vous portez à…

-Silence ! JE dirige les Enfers, et TU exécutes mes ordres. Si tu n'en es pas capable, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Juges, faites votre office. Dit-il en leur abandonnant sa prêtresse.

Reportant son attention sur sa famille, oublieux déjà du châtiment de Pandore, le Cocyte, il leur dit :

-Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su, jamais vous n'auriez souffert.

-Alors tu m'aimes papa ?

-Bien sûr mon enfant, je t'aime.

Avec un grand sourire, l'enfant se présenta :

-Je suis Lucifer, celle qui porte la Lumière et veille aux équilibres du Monde entre Lumière et Ténèbres. Et ma première prêtresse est sur le point de naître, assena t-elle en se téléportant aux arènes, vite suivit par une Athéna surprise qui leva temporairement ses boucliers pour permettre aux autres de faire de même.

Aux arènes, tous les chevaliers, gardes, personnels réunis attendaient la fin du Monde. Mais pour Aiolia désormais, la fin du monde se dressait devant lui, sous la forme d'une Marine désespérée dont le travail avançait, sous les visages contrits des sages-femmes qui s'agitaient autour d'elle : l'enfant se présentait mal, par le siège, et les cris de douleur de la jeune femme étaient autant de morts pour le jeune chevalier d'or.

C'est dans cette ambiance sombre que Lucifer se téléporta. A son arrivée, certains relevèrent la tête, surpris de cette intrusion, avant de retomber dans leur débile catatonie. Cela lui permis d'approcher de Marine, sous la seule surveillance du Lion, suivit par les deux fairies blancs, et toujours couverte de son propre sang.

-Réjouie-toi, dit-elle à Marine, tu vas donner la vie.

Marine la regarda, à moitié évanouie par la douleur.

-Comment donner la vie quand on a l'impression de mourir ?

Posant sa main sur le ventre de la future mère, elle répondit :

-Si tu souffres autant, c'est pour que tu prennes conscience de la valeur précieuse de ce qui va t'être accordé. Donner la vie, enfanter, est une lourde responsabilité.

-Je n'y arriverai pas, répondit Marine, sachant que son enfant était mal engagé.

Lucifer gloussa, souriante, avant de s'agenouiller entre les cuisses de la jeune femme.

-Quand la vie créé un barrage, il convient simplement de le faire sauter.

Et sur ces paroles, elle passa l'un de ces bras jusqu'à sentir le siège du bébé, et le retourna pour qu'il présente la tête en premier.

-Et maintenant, il faut pousser.

Ce que fit Marine. Quand l'enfant naquit, alors qu'il n'avait encore que la tête hors du corps de sa mère, les deux fairies se mêlèrent à lui. Le corps de Lucifer s'illumina et toutes les Lumières du monde, l'espoir illuminant le cœur de chaque Homme, reprirent leur place. Elle finit de sortir l'enfant, encore souillé de fluides, et le posa sur le ventre de sa mère.

-Voici Aurore, ton enfant, et ma future prêtresse, quand elle en aura l'âge.

Et se tournant vers son père, Hadès, elle dit :

-Père, il est temps. Puis-je ? Ce travail n'a que trop tardé.

-Oui, tu peux faire ce pour quoi tu dois. Que tout le monde s'éloigne, et reste bien sur les gradins, recommanda le dieu du monde souterrain.

Une fois l'ère de combat entièrement dégagée, Hadès créa un tunnel menant directement en son royaume, dans un fracas de pierres broyées. Déployant ses ailes, Lucifer s'y plaça au centre. Au loin, on entendit un nouveau bruit de pierres effondrées : le paillasson était détruit. Elle laissa alors éclater son cosmos, et chanta d'une voix pure une seule et unique note. La terre trembla, gronda, et une gerbe d'étoiles sortie du tunnel pour s'épanouir en corolle dans le ciel avant de s'éparpiller aux quatre coins du monde. Baignée dans cette lumière, Lucifer était maintenant guérit. Elle avait grandit, paraissant avoir onze ou douze ans, et tenait en sa main un sceptre fait de verre translucide, supportant une lampe tempête, dont les battants fermés laissaient filtrer néanmoins la Lumière, Espoir du monde. Lucifer était enfin entièrement devenue le Porteur de Lumière. Se tournant vers ses parents, elle leur demanda :

-On est une famille à présent ?

-Oui, nous sommes une famille, lui répondirent-ils, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et lui tendant leur bras, dans lesquels elle se nicha heureuse. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement qui se répercuta dans le monde, et que l'Humanité sentit.

Et c'est ainsi que les guerres prirent fin entre Hadès et Athéna, celui-ci n'ayant plus de raison de lui demander l'accès de la Terre, pour y chercher sa femme, et elle le lui refusant, car là n'était pas la solution. C'était maintenant Perséphone qui descendait comme avant en automne et en hiver dans le royaume de son époux, pour le voir lui ainsi que sa fille, qui éclairait les Ténèbres, et veillait au bon déroulement des réincarnations, une fois les peines purgées. Le monde était dorénavant stabilisé, au grand bonheur de Zeus, et du Sanctuaire.

**FIN**

_Voilà, c'est terminé, encore que je suis en train de réfléchir à une suite aux Enfers. Je suis en train de réfléchir à ce que Lucifer pourrait bien y faire/découvrir. Donc si suite il y a, ce ne sera pas avant Noel 2010, il faudra guetter. Merci encore d'avoir lu la fic ^^. _


End file.
